


Surprise Visitors

by firesign10



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is surprised to see old friends on the set of <i>Supernatural</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visitors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxymissrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/gifts).



Jensen sighed with relief as he sat down at the picnic table, his tired limbs glad to be at rest. He took a long pull on his beer, relishing the tingly, cold sensation as it slid down his throat. It was the end of the filming day, and here at the edge of the lot it was quiet and peaceful now.

"Hey there, Jensen! Long time no!"

Jensen looked around to see a smiling face with sparkling bright blue eyes sparkling from beneath black hair. He sputtered beer over his t-shirt.

"Dude! Wow, how the hell are you? What are you doing here?"

Tom Welling threw back his head and laughed. "They finally did it! I'm going to be a guest on _Supernatural_ !"

Jensen slapped the table with his hand. "No way!!" He was elated to hear the news--one of the best things about his time on _Smallville_ had been the friendships he'd made with Tom and Michael Rosenbaum, friendships that had lasted despite the time passed and geographic distance spanned. Such was the actor's life.

Tom sat down. "Yup, the timing and the story line finally matched up enough for me to have a week here. How about that?"

"Man, that is awesome! Wait until Jared hears!"

"Jared hears what?" The man in question plopped onto the bench next to Jensen, a heavy hand slapping his shoulder. Jensen almost spit out his beer, and he elbowed Jared, eliciting his own grunt. "Jesus, Jen, you're entirely too good at that move!"

Jensen looked at his co-star; every time he saw Jared, he had that moment of shocked pleasure that this gorgeous man was his partner in every way. And not just gorgeous--Jensen knew how kind, how intelligent, how deep Jared was beneath the funny, goofy exterior. Warmth spread from his heart all the way through his body, and from the wink Jared gave him, he knew Jared understood.

"So, Welling, at last we meet on the field of battle." Jared shook Tom's hand. "This is going to be an awesome week!"

"Yeah, now we just need Rosey to show up," said Jensen.

Tom cleared his throat and said, "Well, funny you should mention that."

"No way!" Jensen said again. "Are you shitting me? Rosey too?"

"You bet!" Michael Rosenbaum flicked the back of Jensen's head, laughing as Jensen cursed and slapped at him. "How could they have Superman and not Lex Luthor?"

"What? Superman?" Jared bounced excitedly, rocking the whole picnic table.

"Yup! Dean and Sam Winchester meet Superman and Lex Luthor! Apparently they do a spell and join forces with the Man of Steel and his nemesis as part of the battle against the Darkness." Rosey patted Tom's back, and they exchanged a quick look.

Jensen blinked. He knew that kind of look. It was one he and Jared shared a lot. Everyone else thought it was the look of long-time friends become essentially brothers.

Jensen knew it held a lot more than that.

_Tom? And Rosey? How did I never see that before?_

Rosey said quietly, "So, you caught that, did you?" Tom looked back and forth between them, his eyebrows raised in question. "Yeah, I think Jensen just twigged, babe." Rosey put his hand on Tom's for a moment. "It's okay, I think our secret is safe with these two. In fact, if I'm correct, I think they're in the same...situation we are."

Jared's jaw dropped. "Are you and Tom...I mean, what..." He smacked his forehead with a broad palm. "Shit."

Jensen laughed and patted Jared's knee. "Dude, I think the whole point is that they know and understand. Don't worry, apparently these guys are good at working close to the vest." He turned back to the other couple. "Damn, how long? _Smallville_?"

Tom shook his head. "Nope. Thought about it, of course, the attraction was there, but it wasn't until season eight that we started realizing how we felt about each other. At that point, we knew at best we had a couple more seasons, and we decided to wait."

Jensen nodded in understanding. Jared said, "We talked about waiting, but who knew how long Supernatural would run? After season six, we felt we couldn't wait anymore. We didn't want to end up waiting ten years or something, and then regret never being together." He looked at Jensen, love shining in his eyes. "I couldn't live like that, never knowing."

Jensen felt a lump in his throat. The big moose, getting him all choked up. He pushed his knee against Jared's and knew his partner understood.

"Okay, enough of this sappy shit!" Jensen cleared his throat and stood up. "We gotta get some booze and some steaks and start this week properly! C'mon, you guys, we'll show you the lot."

Jared bounced up. "And introduce you around!" He snickered. "Oh, wait until you meet Mark and Misha!"

Rosey rubbed his hands together. "About Misha--I know you guys like to prank him. I have some ideas..."

The four men laughed as they went to find the unsuspecting Collins.


End file.
